There is no if
by Kathysweet
Summary: After a change in Izaya and Shizuo's destructive relationship, the roles are altered. Leaving Izaya wanting to run away for good and Shizuo unable to let him go. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy)**

* * *

Izaya was having a hard time understanding what exactly happened the night before.

He had called Shizuo last night, thinking that he deserved some sort stress relief after he had a tiring work day. Instead he got something he did not expect and it was making Izaya feel all types of emotions he didn't like nor really understand.

Of course Izaya shouldn't have been so surprised at Shizuo's unpredictability. The man was always so unpredictable and it made him both curious and frustrated at the same time. That's why Izaya had decided to change their little game of cat and mouse to something more thrilling and that was equally dangerous as their old game.

Sex with the Beast was... Well like having sex with a Beast. It usually ended with both bloody and sore all over their bodies, but satisfied none the less.

Lately, after almost a year of rough sex, Shizuo started doing weird things and acting odd. He would try to kiss him during and after their tryst (sometimes just randomly). Insist in staying the night or ask Izaya to stay the night at his place. Most importantly, he no longer got angry.

No matter how many hurtful remarks he made or even when he tried to mock him.

No longer did he get angry at Izaya for calling him Shizu-chan.

Or screamed at Izaya for bugging him at work.

Since they started this so-called relationship, which Izaya insisted was not close to any sort of relationship, (but none the less called it a relationship since he could not think of another word other than sex buddy to describe whatever they were doing with each other) they had stopped chasing each other because they had found a "replacement". It was almost like a silent agreement.

So Izaya did not find Shizuo not chasing him weird, but he did find it weird that when he stepped foot in Ikebukuro, Shizuo would no longer tell him to fuck off and leave. That was the one thing he still did even after they started their "relationship".

Those changes left Izaya feeling annoyed, since he felt that Shizuo was trying to get revenge, but what happened the night before was... was beyond annoying. Mainly because he felt that Shizuo was not trying to get some sort of revenge or even mock him.

Everything that happened the night before felt genuine.

Last night instead of their usual rough and hectic sex, Shizuo had gone slow and was attentive to his needs. That had been the first time anyone had done that for him and he didn't know what to feel.

The one feeling he did feel, which he hated to admit, was fear. He had never been so afraid in his whole life.

Give him a thousand, or even millions, of Shizuo's chasing him and Izaya would laugh and enjoy watching them try to find his brilliant hiding place.

But give him one Shizuo who was treating him as if he was the most important person in the world, and Izaya would tremble like a child who is afraid of thunder storms.

* * *

Emotional attraction did not happen over night.

Shizuo did not wake up from sleeping with Izaya for the first time and feel that he was madly in love with him. Nor did he wake up asking himself why he wasted so much time trying to kill the bastard when he should have spent that time in the bedroom.

No, emotional attraction did not happen over night.

In fact after the first time they slept together, both of them had done their business in the back of an alley and then left, without a word, to their own homes.

Shizuo had been fine with the change.

At first it had felt great being able to let loose and not damage anything but the flea (and the few walls he would slam him against). In the beginning, he did not care if Izaya got any pleasure out of it ,though he was sure he did since Izaya had been the one to begin this whole thing. He only cared about hurting him a bit and getting himself off to stop his anger; it worked.

Yes, it had worked for a while.

Sadly it did not last.

It couldn't have lasted because Shizuo was always known (by those who really knew him) for hating violence.

More specifically, Shizuo hated unjustified violence.

Before the change of their "relationship", the blond always believed that the fights he had with the brunette were justifiable since Izaya was always messing with his life. But once the change occurred, the flea was no longer a flea. The only way Izaya would mess with him now was before sex with his taunting and Shizuo was sure he only did it for the rough sex.

At first Shizuo was sure that the brunette was masochist and could only get off by getting it rough. That changed after one particular rough session at Izaya's place.

The brunette had gone to far with his taunting, saying something about him having some incestuous feeling for his brother. Of course Shizuo had been fuming with anger and had made it his goal to show Izaya how wrong he was.

That was the beginning of something he would have never predicted.

After he showed Izaya how wrong he was, Izaya had passed out and not from pleasure, but by the pain Shizuo had conflicted. The blond only stared at the brunette, horrified at the damage he had caused.

Izaya had bruises all over his body and was bleeding in places he had never seen with blood before. He remembered picking the brunette up from the floor and couldn't help but feel beyond disgusted with himself. Izaya had looked so weak and small in his arms at that moment, he looked even weaker when he laid him on the bed and he whimpered from the pain. Sure the flea had been wrong by saying those things, but it was Izaya, everything did was to make him angry.

Of course the next day Izaya had called him, and in his own bastard way, told him he was fine and not to worry (not those exact words but close to that).

Still that did not stop his self loathing and that was when things changed.

Shizuo had tried to stop the "relationship" all together, but found himself unable to. Without knowing it, he had become addicted to the closeness that only Izaya could give him since he was the only one able to handle it.

Since that had failed, the blond decided that the only way he could stay in the "relationship" was to change it into an actual relationship. Still he knew he couldn't just change the relationship easily, he had a feeling Izaya was not ready for that. So for a while he kept having rough sex with Izaya, though he was a little more cautious about it, and decided to take a slow approach to it.

* * *

**Okay so I'm a little nervous about posting on here, but I hope my first story isn't that bad. I would be glad to read any comments on what any of you think so far. Anyway, thanks to all of you who actually read this :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy). Story will be altering from Shizuo's Pov to Izaya's Pov (not exactly in that order)**

* * *

Shizuo started with small things like kisses and staying over the night, still not sure about his feelings for the smaller man. After doing that for a while, and enjoying the reactions, Shizuo was certain he liked the flea.

That was why he decided it was time to stop the rough sex session and go more intimate.

Last night, for the first time, Shizuo had slow and what most would call loving sex.

The blond was quite surprised at the response he got from Izaya. The brunette had not been loud, but by the way he bit his bottom lip and let out few high-pitched whimper's, Shizuo knew Izaya had enjoyed himself. If that was not enough evidence, then the way Izaya had passed out from too much pleasure sure was.

The blond knew at that moment, that even though he was still not in love with the brunette, he was getting pretty damn close.

* * *

Izaya stared at the sky from his apartment window with very little interest.

No matter how hard he tried to keep himself distracted from the memories of what happened a few nights ago, images of what happened kept plaguing his mind and the only thing that sort of worked to keep him occupied was his job.

Sadly some times he had days where his work wasn't as hectic as others and that day was today.

Ever since that night he had not seen Shizuo.

Not that he wanted to see him.

Sure Shizuo had called to meet with him, but he had personally made sure he was busy so he would not meet with him and so far it was working.

"Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing all day but annoy me with your presence?"

Izaya turned his swivel chair to face his secretary.

"Why Namie is there something I can help you with~" he said with a smirk that grew as she threw him a glare.

"Well you can actually do some work" she flatly said then with an almost mocking voice she added. "Especially since that's what you told me to tell him. Could it be you are avoiding your favorite human."

Izaya almost glared at her, but instead he gave her a fake hurt look. He should have known Namie would use this against him, but at that moment all he wanted to do was to avoid any type of contact with Shizuo.

"I'm hurt you would think Shizu-chan is my favorite human, especially since he is not one of my lovely humans. Besides Namie I would think you would be grateful I'm making you useful."

"Whatever it's getting late I'm going home. Call me if you need me to tell your beast some other fake excuses, since apparently that is my job" she said before slamming the door as she left the apartment.

Izaya frowned after she left, unhappy that she got the last word. At least that had distracted him for a while, even if the topic was of the person who is on his mind, it still distracted him from what had happened.

He stared at the doors for a few more minutes before he got up and decided that he would go to sleep early. As he got up though, there was a knock on the door. It was probably Namie, he didn't trust her enough to give her a key.

Izaya smirked as he went to answer the door, but once he opened the door his smirk fell when he noticed that it was not Namie, but the one person he did not want to see.

"Shizu-chan what a pleasant surprise~. Is there something you need?" Izaya said trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Can I come in?" Shizuo answered, surprising Izaya.

This wasn't the first time Izaya had avoided Shizuo, but the last time it was to see how angry the blond would get and if he could get sexually frustrated. At that time his theory had been correct and Shizuo had barged into his apartment demanding why he was being so sneaky.

He responded that he was not being sneaky he just didn't want to sleep with someone who was sexually attracted to his brother. Of course Shizuo had gotten even more angry and told him he would teach him a lesson. After that Shizuo had been rougher with him during sex then ever before and he had eventually passed out from all the pain.

Now that he thought about it, it was around that time that Shizuo started to change.

"Oi Izaya!" Shizuo said unbearably close to his face.

"W-what" he responded, doing his best to fight down the blush threatening to appear in his cheeks.

From the smirk that appeared on Shizuo he had failed.

"So can I come in." the blond said with a low husky voice.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter -_-" this will probably be the shortest chapter. **

** Satomi-chi-: No offense taken :). To answer your question, you might have read this over at the drrrr kink meme where I first started posting this story (anonymously) and also it's only one person writing this story :).**

**Lastly, I wanna thank all of you who commented/fav/followed my story. I will be posting more chapters later on this day and also adding another story that I been posting on drrr kink meme as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything related to durarara or durarara itself.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy). **

**No Izaya pov in this chapter.**

* * *

Shizuo was sure Izaya was ignoring him.

Ever since that _night_, three weeks ago, he had not seen or heard from him. He was positive that it was because of what happened that night.

Izaya had never gone three weeks without annoying him before, not even after that time he had hurt him so badly. In fact he had annoyed him that whole week saying that since he had hurt him it was his duty to care for his every need, which Shizuo had complied since he had felt so guilty.

Now Shizuo was completely annoyed, and quite honestly his feeling were a little hurt.

If Izaya was ignoring him, did that mean he did not feel the same as Shizuo?

It was a little surprising that he felt so insecure. If someone had told him a year ago that he was gonna get hooked on Izaya, he would have broken every bone in their body for saying such a disgusting thing, but now it was different. Now he felt so many emotions just because Izaya was ignoring him and it was driving him crazy.

The thought of not being able to hold the Izaya from that _night _made a pang of hurt course though his body. Actually, just the thought of not having the annoying flea around made him feel hurt.

Shit, he was definitely hooked.

Now that he knew that he could actually have a somewhat normal relationships with someone and not hurt them, he wanted to hold on to that person.

Especially if that person was Izaya.

In any case, he knew that just sitting in his apartment and doing nothing wasn't gonna solve anything. He decided that he wasn't gonna let the flea escape from him.

Not when he was the one to manipulate himself into his life and demanded Shizuo's undivided attention, just to run away once he got it.

If the flea thought he could just play with him like that then he had another thing coming.

Just like that Shizuo got off the couch he was sitting on and put out the cigarette he was smoking. If Izaya was to "busy" to visit him, then Shizuo was gonna be the kind person he was and visit him.

Once Shizuo got to Izaya's apartment he began to panic.

So many "what if" questions came into his mind. From what if Izaya laughed at him to what if Izaya was with someone else. He just stayed outside of the apartment building pondering on what Izaya was gonna say and do, until he saw Izaya secretary looking at him like she just found gold.

"If you came to see Izaya then you just came in time. He _just _finished his work." She said as she walked away with a big smirk on her face.

He swore that as she walked past him he had heard her murmur something about Izaya deserving a good beating. He really never understood why Izaya kept her, but Shizuo found that she was at least a bit helpful.

Swallowing all his insecurities, he decided to go and talk to Izaya about what happened that night. Worst scenario was that Izaya would laugh at him for trying to act like one of his beloved "humans", but Shizuo didn't care anymore. If Izaya wasn't allowed to love one of his beloved humans than Shizuo was willing to be his monster, just as long as he was the only one to have him.

After knocking on the door and waiting for Izaya to open it, Shizuo felt pleased to see the shocked expression on Izaya's face when he saw who knocked on his door.

"Shizu-chan what a pleasant surprise~. Is there something you need?" he had said and Shizuo could tell Izaya was trying to hide something.

"Can I come in?" Shizuo answered trying his best to see through every mask Izaya put on his face.

Shizuo could tell that Izaya was out of it. The smirk on his face was less cocky and more for show than anything else. Izaya didn't answer, he just stood there pondering something that Shizuo was not completely sure what it was. After a few more minutes of not getting an answer, Shizuo began to worry.

"Oi Izaya!" he said, getting closer to the brunettes face to see if he could gain his attention.

"W-what" he finally answered with an appealing blush appearing on his face.

Shizuo couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face as he noticed the blush. He had found out, on that night, that he had a real weak spot for a shy insecure Izaya. It made him want to kiss him softly just so he could see the blush intensify with both arousal and embarrassment.

Damn Izaya really didn't know what he was doing to him.

"So can I come in." he said, his voice dropping into a husky that made the brunette shiver.

Izaya moved away from him with a slightly pink face and then smirked.

"Why Shizu-chan of course~. I'm actually surprised you know how to knock on the door you usually just break it down without any consideration." he said moving to the side to let him in.

Shizuo almost frowned at the jab, he should have known Izaya would try to piss him off. He let it go though, it didn't really make him angry anymore especially since the blush made it more cute than anything.

"Izaya" he said with a serious voice.

"We need to talk about what happened that night."

Shizuo watched Izaya every move.

He noticed that Izaya stiffened when he mentioned that night and that he was also making sure to keep his back to him.

"I don't-" Izaya began, but Shizuo wasn't gonna let him run away.

"Oh stop with the bullshit. You know what I'm talking about if you didn't you wouldn't be ignoring me when ever I call." he said calmly. He was no longer nervous. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Izaya.

Now he just needed to convince Izaya that he also wanted it too, or at least he hoped he did.

* * *

**Special thanks to Rikka-tan who has been supporting my story :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi **

**Alternating Pov's.**

* * *

Izaya didn't like where this conversation was going.

All he wanted was for Shizuo to stop talking and go away. Every fiber in his being was telling him to grab his knife and fight Shizuo out of his apartment, but he couldn't. If he did that then he would be proving that Shizuo was right.

"Izaya look at me." Shizuo whispered ever so softly in his ear and all Izaya could think was when had Shizuo gotten so close to him.

The body heat that was emitting from Shizuo was driving Izaya crazy.

It felt so good and inviting.

Izaya could feel himself begin to tremble at the thought of what this proximity would lead to, and he knew that if this happened, he wouldn't be able to resist. That night had made his body become a slave to Shizuo's loving offer and he hated it, or at least that's what he told himself.

"_Izaya_."

He had said above a whisper and it sounded too much like the call of a lover which didn't sit well with Izaya. Especially since Shizuo had wrapped his arms around him and had gotten almost impossibly closer to his body.

He didn't like it, was all he kept telling himself.

Izaya involuntarily gasped when Shizuo kissed and bit softly at his neck. One of Shizuo's hands was slowly moving from his stomach to the hem of his stretchy pants. Teasingly moving his hand inside the hem of his pants and caressing the soft patch of skin there.

He had to stop this it was becoming to warm and suffocating.

"Shizu-chan~" he whined doing his best to annoy Shizuo. "I thought you said you wanted to talk and even you should know this isn't exactly what talking entails." he waited for Shizuo to reply, but all he got in return was a little sigh and Shizuo retreating from him.

"Well I was hoping to talk, but you were surprisingly quiet for once." Shizuo finally answered from the couch he was now sitting on and smirking as if to show Izaya's the he was completely in control.

Izaya still didn't feel comfortable. Even with Shizuo being all the way in his couch the lingering feeling of his hands were still scorching his body.

He needed to get Shizuo out.

"Well it's very simple Shizu-chan there is nothing to talk about." he said as calmly as he could, sitting on his swivel chair.

Izaya sat there waiting for Shizuo to say or do something, but Shizuo just sat there looking at him with an intense stare. If it was anyone else they would have squirmed at the scrutiny, but Izaya was a master at masking his emotions. What he didn't expect though was for Shizuo to let out a snort and look at him with a softer expression.

"You're really gonna make this harder for me aren't you" he said with a smile that left Izaya speechless.

The surprises kept coming as Shizuo got off the couch and crossed the room to where Izaya was sitting behind his desk. One hand laid on the surface of the desk while the other went to the back of his head to bring him closer.

"You are surprisingly very cute." Shizuo said slightly brushing his lips against Izaya as he spoke.

Izaya didn't know what to say, not that he could anyways. Once Shizuo said that he brought their lips together and kissed him tenderly. So tenderly that if Izaya had been on his feet he would've crumpled on the ground from how intense it was.

After the kiss Shizuo had left saying that he would see him another day.

Izaya felt conflicted.

He knew that a big part of him was enjoying the attention that Shizuo was giving him but at the same time it was scaring him. Izaya liked stay in control of every aspect of his life and this relationship with Shizuo was taking that away. He knew what he had to do.

It was time to end his relationship with Shizuo

* * *

Shizuo could tell that Izaya didn't want to talk about what had happened the night.

Not only was he not facing him with that condescending smirk of his, but he was being incredibly quiet.

Deciding that maybe it was not time to have this conversation, he went closer to the brunette and decided to lighten the mood.

"Izaya look at me" he whispered softly in his ear.

He really wasn't planning to do anything but hug the brunette, but the way Izaya trembled slightly made Shizuo want to embrace him.

Wrapping his arms around him, he said the man's name in a husky voice and kissed his neck earning a soft gasp that only served to turn Shizuo on even more. While nipping at Izaya's neck, one of Shizuo's hand moved from where he had it in Izaya stomach to the hem of the brunettes stretchy pants.

He was just about to go a little further in to the good spot when Izaya decided to act like, well Izaya.

"Shizu-chan~ I thought you said you wanted to talk and even you should know this isn't exactly what talking entails."

Shizuo stayed quiet for a while, pondering how he should reply. After a while he let out a sigh and let go of the brunette, moving to where the couch was and sitting on it.

"Well I was hoping to talk, but you were surprisingly quiet for once." he finally responded smirking at the shorter man and mentally praising himself for not getting angry.

Shizuo watched Izaya as he moved behind his desk to sit on his swivel chair.

"Well it's very simple Shizu-chan there is nothing to talk about."

Even though Izaya had said that with a calm expression, Shizuo didn't believe him. There was something about the way Izaya was acting that seemed very off. Even so the stubborn look on the brunettes face made him snort and smile slightly.

"You're really gonna make this harder for me aren't you"

The surprised look on Izaya face was just too much and Shizuo got off the couch making his way to where the smaller man was. He placed one hand on the surface of the table and used his other hand to cup the back of Izaya's head and brought it closer to his face.

"You are surprisingly very cute." he said first then crushed their lips together. He kissed him softly for a while then pulled away. The hazed look on Izaya's face was making it hard for Shizuo to not just jump him right there, but Izaya's wasn't ready yet and Shizuo had already told himself that he wouldn't do anything until he was.

"I'll see you later, okay." he said before leaving and walking home.

Once Shizuo was home he laid on his bed and thought about what he should do to move this relationship along.

He had a feeling that Izaya was gonna run away again, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

The chase to the death might be over, but a new chase was evolving and Shizuo was gonna make sure he won this time.

* * *

**I'm gonna post one more chapter then take a little break on this story to post more chapters for Soul Mate's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy). **

**No Shizuo Pov.**

* * *

It wasn't working.

No matter what he did, Shizuo just wouldn't leave him alone. It was getting to the point that he was beginning to wonder if the taller man was becoming a stalker.

It also didn't help that his secretary was apparently the one helping the blond get into his apartment everyday after the blond finished his work.

It was frustrating.

He had promised himself to stop contacting and associating with the taller man, but it seemed that Shizuo wasn't gonna let that happen.

The first time Shizuo had intruded his place, Izaya was completely speechless.

He had come home, after an exhausting but satisfying day of work, only to find the man he had been, once again, avoiding sitting on his couch smoking and looking like he owned the place.

What made it even more shocking was that the blond wasn't wearing his usual attire.

He had worn a black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath as well as a red tie that was loose and untied. It was weird to see him in something other than his usual bartender clothes and he begrudgingly admitted he looked good in it.

Still, the moment he saw Shizuo he began to panic and without thinking he began to insult the blond like usual.

It didn't work.

He hated how the blond seemed completely unnerved at anything he did any more.

He could tell Shizuo something cruel and he would just stare at him blankly for a while then change the subject to something like "_Wanna order something to eat?_".

It was just completely frustrating.

So when Izaya arrived home on this day, he was no longer shocked to see the blond there and on his couch.

"Ah! Shizu-chan I see you are here once more. Could it be that you were evicted from your apartment complex?"

Shizuo didn't answer him immediately, just looked at him with an eyebrow raised before he snorted and laid back on the couch.

"Yes, and now I'm secretly living here with you." he said sarcastically. "You sure came home late."

"Well Shizu-chan, unlike your job, mine is more demanding and hectic. Especially since my meeting today was with Shiki."

A "hmm" was the only thing Shizuo said before Izaya heard some light snoring.

Walking to where the blond was sleeping, Izaya sat on the floor right next to the part of the couch that Shizuo head was on.

He noticed that once again Shizuo was wearing the suit he had first seen on the day the blond started what ever this was. Actually ever since Shizuo started coming to his place, he had only seen him wearing his bartender suit twice and more of this suit.

Could it be that the blond got a new job.

Izaya shook his head, telling himself that it didn't matter why Shizuo fashion sense had changed.

What really mattered was how he was gonna end these daily visits and finally get the blond out of his life.

Letting out a sigh, Izaya eyes made their way to Shizuo's sleeping face and stayed there.

Watching Shizuo's face made him feel pissed off.

He hated how he felt when ever he came back from work and found Shizuo's there.

He hated how he was expecting to see him on his couch and if the blond wasn't there, he hated how he felt slightly disappointed.

Izaya couldn't help but hate _feeling _anything for Shizuo that wasn't pure hatred.

Slipping his hand into his sweater's pocket, he grabbed his switch blade and stood up from where he was sitting. Hovering over the sleeping blond, Izaya lightly applied pressure to his knife, causing it to indent slightly in the shirt.

In his current state Izaya could easily pierce the blonds heart and kill him right there and then.

He wondered why he wasn't, when by doing so he could finally end this uneasiness he was feeling when ever the taller man was with him.

Each intake and exhale Shizuo produced, Izaya blade would be applied with more pressure. Yet he knew that if he wanted to do more damage he would have to lift blade, and with all the force he had, pierce the body underneath him.

"_Izaya_." Shizuo murmured in his sleep and just like that Izaya's mask of hatred was shattered. He quickly moved away from the blond and put his blade away.

It wasn't fair that just a year ago he was in control of every emotion and now he could be quickly flustered by a man who wasn't even awake.

* * *

**Last update for now, but don't worry it won't be for long (I hope -_-").**

**Also sorry for the short chapter and thank you all for everything :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy).**

**Both pov.**

* * *

Shizuo awoke in the middle of the night, to only the moon shining through the living room window as a source of light.

He wondered when he had fallen asleep and deducted that it was probably around the time Izaya had come back home since that was all he remembered.

Sitting up and getting off the couch, Shizuo stretched, he decided to use the bathroom before leaving and perhaps get a glimpse of the smaller male sleeping. Once he finished using the bathroom, Shizuo went to Izaya and stared at him for a while.

Izaya was a mystery to him at times.

The smaller man was trying so badly to end this relationship, yet there were times that his actions contradicted his resolve. Like the falling asleep on his couch situation, Izaya could have easily woken up and told him to go sleep in his own place, but didn't do that. He actually let Shizuo sleep on his couch, probably because he could tell how tired he was.

Looking at his sleeping face made Shizuo think about how he could really fall in love with him. Izaya was still annoying at times, but it was when he acted shy, sweet, and innocent without realizing it, that really made Shizuo want to fall for him.

No he wasn't in love yet, but each day was bringing him closer to feeling it.

He knew this was the case since everyday he felt the need to see Izaya as his first priority. It was becoming more important than other things like rest. In the past he would have been fine not being able to see Izaya for a week or even a few months; actually that use to make him happy.

Now going a day without seeing him was almost impossible.

He briefly wondered if Izaya also felt the same, but decided to stop those thoughts before it made him regret pursuing after the brunette.

Looking at the clock in the night stand next to Izaya's bed, Shizuo noticed that it was getting late (more than it already was) and if he didn't want to feel even more tired than he should go back already. With one more glance to the man under the covers, Shizuo left to his place.

He had gotten a new job and it required more work than when he was working for Tom. He probably wouldn't have cared about the job as much he did, knowing that Tom would give him a job once more, but his brother had been the one who got him the job and he didn't want to upset him.

The good thing about his job was that he got to see his brother more and he was now earning an increasing amount of money.

He had worked in this new job for about a month or so and it made him realize that now that he has become civil with Izaya, he was able to keep his anger in control.

Don't get him wrong, he still got angry and his strength was still there, but he was finally able to control it better.

He was a bodyguard now for the agency his brother worked for, so dealing with annoying people was still something he did, but since he started not once had he thrown someone or an object.

It was an achievement he was proud of.

He knew that this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Izaya.

Wanting to change had been because of Izaya and it caused him to want to become someone better. Something that in the past he would have never thought he would want or even be able to achieve.

It may sound completely cheesy, but he was glad that he met Izaya.

* * *

When Izaya woke up, he had quickly went to the living room to see if the blond was still sleeping there.

The empty couch made him feel disappointed, he quickly dismissed the feeling by telling himself it was only because he did not get the chance kick him off his couch himself.

Still a nagging feeling stayed with him as he prepared his breakfast and when he was getting ready for work.

Once he started work he was able to ignore it, but he knew the moment work was over he would once again have that nagging feeling sitting heavy in his brain. It was also the reason for the hesitation he had when a client had told him if they could meet in Ikebukuro. He had, for a second, thought of telling that client no. Knowing that client though, it would end up upsetting him, seeing as he never once refused before.

Still he wasn't sure if he was fine with seeing Shizuo so soon.

It was ridiculous really, he was probably gonna see Shizuo once he got home from work. Still, if he could put that off until the nagging feeling left him, it would make him more confident of not doing something that he would regret.

He knew what the nagging feeling was and he was sure it was Shizuo fault, as well as his own. Izaya's plan wasn't working and it was causing him to get attached to Shizuo's constant presence.

It was the reason for his inability to hurt the beast last night.

The reason why he didn't kick him out of his apartment.

More importantly, the reason for the concern he felt when he noticed how tired Shizuo was recently.

It wasn't right.

He wasn't supposed be so attached to any one, especially if that someone was Shizuo. He knew that he needed to end this, but he didn't know how. The blond kept pursuing him and it was becoming harder for him to keep running away.

Quite honestly, this fear of getting too close to someone and his pride were the only things keeping Izaya from just surrendering to Shizuo's offer.

He knew that it just wouldn't work, they were polar opposites and eventually one of them was gonna end up hurt.

Izaya didn't want to risk being the one hurt, it just wasn't worth it or so he kept telling himself, but each day coming home to someone who cared was making him wonder if maybe it was.

Besides don't people say that it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved?

It made him wonder if he could ever give that control away to someone like Shizuo, who most likely didn't even know who created such saying.

Letting out a sigh, Izaya decided to go meet with his client and to focus on that, instead of his relationship with the blond.

When Izaya made it to Ikebukuro, he accidentally crossed paths with the blond's boss Tom, but not with the blond.

Did that mean the blond really did have a new job?

Curiosity was something that always drove Izaya on, especially when it came to the blond. Shizuo's unpredictably always kept him curious and once he was curious he did everything possible to find out.

Of course with Shizuo, the more answers he got the more mysteries he uncovered.

Tom must have noticed some sort of surprise on his face, because he looked his way and looked as if he was debating whether to tell him something, before he went back to talking to his client.

Deciding not to over think everything, he went on his merry way to the client waiting for him.

Besides he could just ask the blond later on that day.

To his disappointment when he came back to place once his work finished, the blond was not there.

Laying down on his couch, he wondered whether he should give his relationship with Shizuo a real try.

An opportunity to run away from Shizuo was given to him today, the client he met had offered him to go away with him, for business purposes of course, but he wasn't sure whether he should take it.

The voice in the back of his head kept telling him that this was a great opportunity, but the nagging feeling was telling him to wait and see Shizuo before he gave the client his answer.

For once in his life, Izaya didn't know what path to take.

* * *

**I noticed that listening to Bruno Mars cheesy songs inspire me to write lol. Anyway, like Izaya I don't know which path to take with this story. I have two possible endings the first which will lead to this fic to finish in a chapter or two and the second that will make it longer but super angsty (I don't really like angst yet I write it XD). So which one would you guys prefer?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Slight sexual content.**

**Alternating Pov.**

* * *

A whole week passed without getting to see the brunette.

Shizuo was assigned to work as the bodyguard of a newcomer, and he was apparently quite the hotshot at the moment, because of that he was unable to go see Izaya.

He didn't even have the time to call him.

Shizuo would be lying if he said that being away from Izaya wasn't affecting him.

His constant need to win Izaya over had become a habit and he was afraid that the progress he had made would decrease because of this. Luckily enough though, today's production was cut short and he was free to go see the smaller man.

Finally!

Once work had finished, he made sure that he brought the artist back to his place and went on his way to the brunettes place. When he made it to Izaya's place he was shocked to see him on the couch sleeping.

_Shouldn't he be working?_

Making his way to the couch, Shizuo looked at the sleeping man and began to feel sleepy as well. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and just watching Izaya's sleeping face made him relax.

Another discovery he had recently learned was that, once he was in the presence of the brunette he would forget everything and every tense muscle would quickly relax, making him feel warm and at home.

_Izaya his home._

Who would have thought that one day he would associate the two together.

Without thinking about his action, Shizuo moved Izaya around as gentle as possible, without waking him up, and made it so that they could both fit on the couch. In the end he ended up slightly waking up the brunette, but he must have been as exhausted as Shizuo because he just looked at him and moved slightly so that Shizuo was on the inside of the couch and he was on the edge.

Not wanting Izaya to fall off the couch, Shizuo made it so that half of the brunettes body was on top of him. Izaya seemed to enjoy their position since he cuddled closer to him and made a sound, that sounded almost like a purr, when Shizuo placed his arm lazily around his waist and brought him a bit closer.

Shizuo didn't fall asleep right away, although his eyes did begin to feel heavy as he watched the brunette, but he made sure he didn't fall asleep since he wanted to enjoy this.

It was rare to have moments like this with Izaya.

Even after the first time they had slow sex, Izaya had ended up passing out and Shizuo wasn't able to stay since he had to work the next day.

Since that day, he and Izaya haven't been having sex, so this was the first time he and Izaya were in such a position.

It felt right.

He could definitely get use to this.

To the feel of Izaya's slim body pressed close to him and the feel of his breath hitting his neck with each exhale he made.

This felt normal, it was something he had always craved to have but never thought he would ever get. He had lovers in the past, but like the relationship he use to have with Izaya, it was purely for the sex.

They never lasted longer than a week or two.

That of course had changed when Izaya began to get (more like demand) his attention in the way his old lovers had.

Of course with Izaya it became an addiction.

He was the only one who had been able to keep his attention for more than a week or two, and it made sense.

Izaya had always been able to keep his attention since before they had even started having sex, of course it was the "I wanna kill you" kind of attention, but now it wasn't.

Now he just wanted this moment to become permanent.

* * *

Izaya awoke to the feel of Shizuo arms around him.

It had shocked him to wake up in the arms of the blond man he hadn't seen for a whole week.

He missed him.

The first day that Shizuo didn't show up had made Izaya happy, he didn't feel like he could face him. His mind kept going around and around, conflicted with what was the right decision.

By the third day he still didn't have an answer to his problem and he actually wanted to see the blond.

He got very little sleep, he was either thinking of what he should choose or working.

Today, after almost passing out from exhaustion at a meeting with Shiki, he decided to take a day off and try to get some. At first he was unable to sleep since his indecisiveness had him going crazy.

He always knew what he wanted, but with this complicated relationship that Shizuo threw at him, he just couldn't decide whether he could let it go.

Letting out a sigh, Izaya realized that he had not moved since he woke up and that he was still half sprawled on top of the sleeping blond. Looking at his sleeping, he could tell that he wasn't the only not getting enough sleep. The blond looked exhausted, the skin underneath his eyes was dark and the rest of his complexion looked as pale as his.

He wondered how much he had worked.

He had learned from Shinra, when Shiki had sent him there when he almost passed out, that the blond was no longer working with Tom. Apparently the blonds younger brother got him a job as a bodyguard.

Of course once Shinra told him, he also pleaded with him not to mess with the blond so he wouldn't get fired. Izaya was sure that even if he did try to mess with Shizuo, it wouldn't work. The days of getting under the blonds skin was over and it bothered him.

This patient and loving Shizuo made Izaya confused.

He had never received that sort of attention, not even from past flings. Shizuo showed him that he could actually receive good attention, the kind that didn't cause him pain or a close encounter with death.

It was because of this attention that it was making it harder for Izaya to just walk away and move on.

He wanted it, but did he deserve it.

Izaya had never been a "what if" kind of person, he just did everything without a second thought

But he kept getting these what if questions when he told himself to give Shizuo and this relationship a real try.

"What's wrong?"

Izaya almost jumped when Shizuo spoke. His eyes met Shizuo's and once again the "what if's" began to pop into his head.

He wanted it to stop.

He didn't want to think anymore.

"Oi Izaya. Are you okay?" the worried tone of Shizuo voice just made it worse.

_No more. _

Izaya could not stand looking at Shizuo anymore so he hid behind his bangs and shut his eyes, hoping that it would make this suffocating feeling go away.

"Izaya?"

_Stop!_

"Hey answer me." the blond said softly and lifted his head so their eyes could meet once again. His honey colored eyes showed nothing but worry and Izaya hated it.

Without thinking about it, his hand shot up and grabbed the back of Shizuo's head, crushing their lips together. Shizuo must have been shocked at the sudden kiss since he stiffened up and gasped a bit when Izaya swiped his tongue along his bottom lip.

Izaya groaned as he heard the small gasp and was glad when the blond finally began to take part.

He needed this. The concern and love Shizuo was giving him was foreign to him, and it scared him.

His mind quickly told him to get rid of it, so he went back to what he did know.

To the feel of Shizuo lips and tongue, as the kiss shifted from Izaya's fast and dominating pace, to Shizuo's controlling yet soft and toe curling kiss.

Before he knew it, he was on his back while Shizuo hovered over him, still kissing him and making his blood boil. The kiss broke for only a second to gather some needed air, but just as quickly the kissing began once more.

He moaned loudly into Shizuo mouth when he felt the blond ground his erection into his thigh, and he retaliated by lifting his hips and rubbing his growing erection against the leg in between his legs.

Shizuo let out a groan and Izaya's couldn't help but chuckle as the kiss became more demanding.

Yes, this is what he needed.

Now all he could think about was wanting Shizuo to touch him more and have him _in _him as soon as possible.

* * *

**So I decided to go ahead and choose the second ending (meaning story will be longer and angst) since my friend said that the first ending was to adrupt and I don't like adrupt endings. Also, I will be writing smut for this, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna post on here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: yaoi (boyXboy). Sexual content and profanity.**

* * *

Something was definitely off.

In the back of Shizuo's mind, warning bells were ringing, and he tried to listen to the warning. But his hazy mind, was only filled with the thought of having Izaya and wasn't letting him think.

He and the brunette had not been intimate since the day he decided to change their relationship. So the intoxicating feel of Izaya's slim body underneath him, delicious lips, and wondrous friction the smaller man's thigh was causing him, had him captive.

Even with his sleep deprived mind, hunger to devour Izaya was keeping him going and he moaned as the smaller man's hands went underneath his shirt. Shivering with each stroke of Izaya's smooth hands on his abdomen, one of Shizuo hands went to the smaller man's hip, stopping his grinding against his leg. With a whine of protest, Izaya broke the kiss, anger and lust replacing the mischievousness in those lovely red eyes.

Trying to take control of the situation, the smaller man tried to switch their positions, but Shizuo made sure to keep him underneath him. With a huff of frustration, Izaya tried once more to create some friction, but to no avail since Shizuo hand kept his hips still.

"_Shizuo_" he purred, as the hands that had left from under his shirt, went back. His slightly long nails scraped deliciously against his abdomen, causing Shizuo to moan.

Still Shizuo kept his resolve, he knew that if he let Izaya take control, everything that he had worked for till now would be for nothing. Not many knew, but Izaya was a man who hated change when it didn't benefit him or if it scared him. The way Izaya was scraping his abdomen was his way of returning things back to normal, all pleasurable pain and no attachment.

Even in his lust filled mind, Shizuo didn't want this relationship to go back the way it had been. Gently grabbing a hold of the hand underneath his shirt with his other hand that was not holding the brunettes hip, he removed it and brought it to his lips.

Keeping his gaze on the brunette's face, he placed a small kiss on the palm of the hand, watching the way Izaya began to blush and felt the way the hand slightly twitched. Izaya tried to retract his hand away from his grasp, but he tightened his hold a bit more. Repeating the action, only this time with a swipe of his tongue, he kept watching the smaller man. Not once straying his eyes away from those red eyes.

Izaya began to tremble and Shizuo began to kiss further down the arm, all the way to where Izaya shirt hid some of his arm and the rest of his body. Finally letting go of the arm, Shizuo grabbed the other arm giving it the same treatment and watching as the brunette shivered and bit his lip.

Once he finished with the other arm, Shizuo cupped Izaya face and brought their faces together. Lips barely touching and breath intertwining, lust filled eyes clashing, Shizuo gave him a teasing kiss. Izaya's eyes closed for a bit when Shizuo pecked his lips and opened them with what looked like some difficulty.

Enjoying the look on Izaya's face, he kept kissing the lips with teasing pecks, until one of Izaya hands grabbed a hold of the back of his head and kept him in place. Smiling into the kiss in triumph, they kissed softly, tongues meeting for a while but nothing to excessive or hurried.

Ending the kiss, Shizuo got off Izaya and the couch, extending his hand and taking them both to Izaya's bedroom. Once in the room, Izaya laid in the middle of the bed while Shizuo again hovered over him. Another kiss began as both tried to undress the other, only succeeding in taking of Shizuo blazer and undoing buttons along with zippers.

Finally noticing that the kissing wasn't going to move anything along, Shizuo ended the kiss, lifting himself off as he took his messed up clothes off, not caring where it landed as he threw them to the floor. Izaya did the same and when both were completely naked, they went at each other with painful need.

Not able to stop themselves, they each grind their erections together, Shizuo thrusting down as Izaya thrust up. The motion, although desperate, wasn't hurried, which Shizuo made sure of keeping. The brunette whimpered Shizuo's name, not satisfied with the slow thrusting. Even so, Shizuo just grunted and sucked on the brunettes neck, making him tremble.

"_Shizuo more_" the "more" was moaned and drawled out. Taking pity on the needy brunette, Shizuo thrust his hips a bit more forcefully and received a loud moan in return. Each thrust got them closer to release and their erections increased with pre-come making each thrust of their pelvis to slide in a pleasurable way.

With one last thrust to their hips, both stiffened and shuddered against each other, as they came in between their bodies. Both breath heavily, but knew that this was not the end of what they just started.

Shizuo made it to go get the condoms and lubricant, but Izaya grabbed his hand.

"Can't wait anymore, I want you _now._" he said breathlessly.

The words quickly revived the need in Shizuo, but knew that taking Izaya with no preparation would not sit well with him. Getting back on the bed, he spread Izaya's legs and set himself in between, he scooped the cum on Izaya stomach with his fingers and grabbed one leg to place over his shoulder.

The brunette looked at him impatiently and knew if he didn't hurry Izaya would somehow force him to hurry up. Teasingly rubbing one lubricated finger against Izaya's entrance, the brunette softly gasped and pushed against the finger, wanting more. Pushing the finger inside he took his time moving it around before inserting another.

Shizuo knew that Izaya wanted him to just forget about prepping him and fuck him, but Shizuo could no longer do that, he wanted to treasure him even if Izaya didn't want him to. But by the way Izaya kept arching his back and grabbing on to the sheets beneath him, he knew that Izaya was enjoying it.

With the last finger inside Izaya, Shizuo decided it was time and pulled them out. Placing the leg on his shoulder back down. Moving so that he was hovering over Izaya, with his forearms on either side of the brunettes head, he looked Izaya in the eye.

When their eyes met, Shizuo gaze unconsciously softened, and kissed the brunette sweaty forehead before kissing him softly. Keeping the kiss going, Shizuo slowly entered Izaya, feeling the muscles contract as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside. He made sure to go slow as possible and kissed the brunette to distract him from some of the pain.

Once fully inside, Shizuo stilled himself and Izaya broke the kiss, eyes closed and focusing on his breathing while trying to relax his lower muscles. Shizuo waited, keeping himself busy by kissing, licking, and sucking the whatever patch of skin he could find.

"_Shizuo_" the brunette said, before bucking his hips as a signal to keep going. Slowly pulling out with a groan, he thrust back in softly. Izaya legs wrapped his legs around Shizuo hips, as he kept the slow rhythm going.

He knew he was driving the brunette crazy.

Izaya had wrapped himself around him, both arms and legs, and each agonizingly slow thrust had him tightening them. His finger nails were digging in his skin and his eyes were tightly shut with a lower lip being bitten to keep himself from moaning loudly.

Stopping his slow but mind-blowing thrusts all together, Izaya eyes quickly opened, begging him not to stop. Bringing his lips to the smaller man's ear, he blew on it feeling Izaya shiver pleasantly.

"_I want you to be a loud moaning mess, so don't you dare quiet them down_" he whispered, emphasizing his point with a slightly harder thrust of his hips, causing Izaya to let out an embarrassing high-pitched moan.

With a bit more forceful pace, Shizuo began thrusting, enjoying the moans Izaya would let out unwillingly.

Even during sex, the brunette was stubborn, but it was a cute point.

He almost wanted to laughed when the brunette would try to hold back a powerful moan when he would hit just the right spot, but failed miserably causing the moan to sound high-pitched. With one particular thrust to his hips, Izaya could not even try to hold back the moan as his hips bucked against Shizuo, wanting nothing more than to feel that wonderful spark that made his feet curl and eyes roll back.

Practically hypnotized by the beauty of Izaya as he trembled and moaned his name in broken syllables, he picked up the pace a bit more with an even more forceful thrust. Izaya, beyond lost in pleasure to care about his moaning, squeezed him closer to his sweaty body and began to drive Shizuo crazy with the way he kept moaning in his ear.

No longer able to keep a coördinated pace, the thrusting were sloppy as each tried to bring themselves to the brink of release.

Feeling the tingling sensation coursing through his body, Shizuo brought their lips together in a last kiss as he groaned Izaya name against his lips, which the brunette responded to with his name. The kiss broke as the felt the end getting closer.

The thrusting became hurried and with one final thrust, Shizuo stiffened up, eyes closing from the forceful release as he let out a throaty groan. Izaya eyes rolled to the back of his head as his finger nails broke the skin of his shoulders, shuddering against Shizuo, and coming once more on their stomachs as his mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Shizuo slumped on the side as he pulled out of Izaya, and brought them close. He could feel Izaya still tremble as little shock waves from the release kept hitting him. Smiling at the exhausted male in his arms, Shizuo kissed the brunettes forehead and looked around for something to wipe themselves with. Finding his undershirt next to his side of the bed, he picked it up and cleaned the brunettes stomach and backside, before cleaning his own stomach and laying back down to sleep.

"Goodnight Izaya"

The only response he got before falling into slumber was a sleepy and slurred "N'ght".

* * *

When he woke up in the middle of the night, Izaya noticed he was in the blonds arms.

Once more watching the sleeping face of Shizuo, he noticed how attractive the blond really was. Lifting one of his hands, Izaya lightly touched the older man's face, tracing his fingers on the contours of Shizuo face and lips.

He was interrupted by the buzzing sound of his phone that was on his bed side table. Wincing as he untangled himself from Shizuo's hold, he sat up and reached for his phone.

Looking at the screen, he noticed it was a text from his customer. Clicking on the message he read it multiples times before looking at the sleeping blond next to him.

Tomorrow was apparently the day to give his final answer, and he knew what he had to do.

Placing his phone back on the table, he laid back down next to the blond. Shizuo, feeling his warmth once more, wrapped his arms around him and brought him to his chest.

Slightly surprised at the foreign affection, he let himself be held. Lifting his head slightly to look at the sleeping face of the blond, he watched him for a while before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then closing his eyes he said:

"_**Sorry Shizuo.**_"

* * *

**And so the angst begins. I made myself sad with my own ending to this chapter lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading the smut, though I admit the first part of the smut was written while I was completely starving and thinking of food so it was hard for me to write -_-".**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) and profanity.**

**Alternating pov.**

* * *

Izaya awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

The blond had left him a note in his night stand saying that they called into work and as an apology he made him some breakfast.

Last night had been a mistake.

His exhaustion and the foreign feelings Shizuo gave him, made him lose his control. The first time Shizuo had changed their way of having sex, Izaya was caught off guard, but this time he had actually expected the change. Sure he had tried to make it go back to how they use to have sex, but he gave in to it fairly quickly.

It wasn't something he was proud of admitting, and probably wouldn't tell the blond, but he did like the sweetness Shizuo gave him both in sex and in the way he treated him.

Still, was it worth jeopardizing his pride and control?

He liked to control every aspect of his life, but the way his relationship with Shizuo was going, it felt like he was relinquishing this control. It felt like he was using his emotions instead of his brains, and he had never done that before. Ever since he was child, Izaya had used his knowledge to his advantage.

He used his knowledge so much that it had become second-nature to him to do things without needing to stop and think, he just did it knowing that it was the right decision for _him_.

Recently though, he has begun to second guess himself, his emotions getting in the way of his knowledge and making it spin in confusion.

It was vexing.

Vexing because he didn't know what these emotions really were.

Did he love the blond?

Did he love the blonds _affection _for him?

As a child, Izaya didn't get the affection most children got. His parents were normal, but they were rarely at home. He never got a huge or kiss and of course he never got a "I love you".

It had never bothered him though, his parents might not have been around, but they provided a better life than most and gave him the freedom to do as he pleased. Izaya had never felt the need to get his parents to show their love to him, it just never felt necessary.

But now he wondered if he, instead of complaining and acting out like a child would have, wondered if he replaced it by doing things most didn't.

Maybe it was because his logic would not let him steep so low as to do drugs and anything that would harm _himself,_ but instead hurt others mentally.

The ringing noise on his night stand table took him out of his thoughts. He picked up his phone reading the message, thoughts reeling back to what he had thought before.

This offer that his special client gave him was his way to get away from the cause of his turmoil. But then what?

It wasn't like he was leaving to another country or state, he was just going somewhere far enough to not see the blond and only for about a year (maybe less or even more).

Would he be able to forget the feelings the blond gave him in a year?

What if he couldn't? What would he do once he came back and saw the blond again?

Seeing the blond was inevitable.

His job and other benefactors always lead him back to Ikebukuro, even though he didn't live there, which caused him to see Shizuo. Even with Shizuo new job that kept him busy, that didn't guarantee that he would never run into the man. Life had a funny way of screwing with people.

When someone didn't want to see another person, life would do everything so they cross path, but if someone wanted to see someone badly it would keep them apart.

He just hoped that it wouldn't screw him over with his decision, especially since in the past he had always been lucky to have his life go the way he wanted.

Getting out of bed, Izaya ate the food Shizuo cooked, oddly savoring every bite and telling himself it was only because of the taste. After he ate he went to take a shower so that he could start his day.

He received another message, once he had gotten dressed, from his client. The man told him to meet him in Ikebukuro in his apartment.

On his way to Ikebukuro, just in case, Izaya kept himself away from any main streets, taking every alleyway and back way to avoid seeing the blond.

Making it to his destination, Izaya faltered, his _feelings _tell him to turn around and go back home. While his mind kept mocking him for even listening to his feelings.

He knocked on the door.

"Izaya! Welcome! I'm pleased that you came " the big man said, crooked smile and squinting eyes showing his gratitude for coming.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Gotouda,"he answered smoothly.

"Please sit down my boy," the man answered more calmly.

Nodding politely, Izaya went to sit across from the older man and waited for him to speak once more. Mr. Gotouda, although a ruthless yakuza boss, was quite friendly and respected by his followers. He's on friendly term with Dougen Awakusu, leader of the Awakusu, even though in the past they had been in war. And he was a big client, besides the Awakusu, that commissioned a good amount of his _check._

"So have you thought of my proposition? I really wished not to rush you on such an important matter as this, but I need to get everything ready. You understand, right Izaya?"

"Of course, but you know me Mr. Gotouda. I just can't give my business when I don't have the full story,"

The man gave him a crooked smile, before laughing.

"I do have to apologize for not giving you the details in our last meeting, but I assure you the job will be beneficial for you as much as it is for me"

Izaya smirked at the man, knowing that the older man would not give him anything until he answered him in the way he wanted.

"Well~ when you put it that way I just can't help but be curious," Izaya answered, not knowing why he was prolonging the inevitable.

No, that wasn't right, he did know why.

Shizuo was why. The blond was implanted in his mind and it was holding him back.

"Should I take that curiosity as your answer Izaya?" Mr. Gotouda asked. He knew Mr. Gotouda liked his answers to be straight to the point, and if he kept trying to gauge him out for his doubt, the man would think he was playing him. Like he said, the man was kind, but once he began to doubt people, he was not forgiving.

Smirk falling off his face, Izaya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and smirking once more.

"Yes, Mr. Gotouda you can take that as my answer,"

* * *

Shizuo was happy.

When awoke this morning, Izaya had been in his arm and he enjoyed the way he fit. Sadly he wasn't able to enjoy the bliss of the morning after since his phone began to ring and he was called into work.

Even so he couldn't help the lightness in his steps and the smile that so badly wanted to break free. A part of him still had those warning bells in the back of his head, but his happiness just shut them off as him being his normal negative self and decided to enjoy the glee he rarely got.

The joy persisted the whole day and even though he tried to act normal, his brother noticed.

"Brother?" his stoic said. His younger brother didn't ask him a whole question, but Shizuo knew his brother well and he could tell that Kasuka knew something was up.

"Your happy." his brother said simply.

Shizuo couldn't help the smile that slipped. His brother's head tilted to the side, waiting for Shizuo to elaborate and actually answer even though he didn't really ask anything.

"Yeah, I'm really happy now," he answered, flushing when his brother kept looking at him with that expressionless face of his.

"Hanejima! We are moving on to the next scene." the director said to the actor, who was still staring at his brother.

"I'm glad your happy brother," the younger Heiwajima said, before he walked away to go and do the next scene.

Shizuo let out a breath.

His younger brother didn't know about his relationship with Izaya and he was actually a little nervous to tell him. Shizuo use to complain to his younger brother about the brunette all the time, but he didn't know what his brother thought of the other male. His brother was important to him and now Izaya was becoming important too, he just wished that his brother would not oppose to the relationship.

Still Shizuo smiled as he watched his brother act. He knew that his brother wasn't lying when he said he was happy for him he could tell by the way he said it. His brother might not express his emotions in his face or actions, but his voice would sometimes come out in a different infliction that showed what he was feeling, you just had to really know him and Shizuo knew him the best.

Life was good right now, both in his job and romance. It was the first time he has ever felt so normal and happy. The feeling was odd to him, but he wanted more.

He was always being feared, and now that he has been able to control his anger and strength, he was blending in more. Shizuo had always made it his goal, when he was unable to control himself, to stand out. To help people to stay away from him because he knew the moment his anger got the better of him, he could not control his strength and who he was hurting.

He was sure that the reason for this change was because of the smaller male. Shizuo realized he really needed to change the moment he realized that Izaya was just like him. Both were trying to control every aspect of their lives, but neither was really happy with this solitude.

When he had hurt Izaya during sex, he had seen the solitude Izaya had.

If he hadn't felt guilty, he could have left the smaller male there, hurt and bloodied in places that he had never seen with blood and no one would have cared. The smaller male lived alone and his closest friend was Shinra, and they didn't really see each have other. His secretary would have found him, but she didn't care for him and probably would have laughed at his pain instead of help.

Those where the thoughts that had gone through him when he took care of Izaya after he had hurt him, and it led to this new relationship. During the brunettes recovery he had seen how he hide behind masks, not because he was an asshole like he originally thought, but because he didn't know how to show his emotions.

He didn't know why the brunette hide himself behind a mask of confidence and pompousness, but after those days of taking care of him, Shizuo knew he wanted to be there for him.

It was a decision, in this moment, he would never regret.

Izaya, even though he didn't know it, was bringing him happiness and changing him.

He hoped that he was doing the same for Izaya.

Shizuo sighed when he heard the screams of his brothers rabid fans, it was time to stop thinking of the brunette and go back to work, but he wouldn't lie that at moment he really wanted to see Izaya. Walking to where the fans where trying to cross over the barricade, to stop them, Shizuo could only wonder:

_Did Izaya want to see him too?_

* * *

**Important!: I put up a poll to see which story you guys would want me to post next since one of my stories is coming to an end and it would really help me a lot if you guys go and vote (on my profile). If you click on the options it will give you a preview of each option (in case any of you want to know what each option is going to be like)**

**On another note, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Took me forever to write since I kept getting interrupted by both family and school, but finally go it done. Oh and Mr. Gotouda is clearly my oc for this story, but he probably won't play a big part in the story (I wonder if any of you can guess from which yaoi Manga I ripped the name off, I really like that name for a yakuza for some reason). Anyway thanks to all who vote/read/follow/favorite this story, love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) and Sexual situations.**

**Izaya's pov only.**

* * *

Two months.

Thats how many months Mr. Gotouda gave him to get ready.

The yakuza boss had been clear that this assignment was for a whole year, but because of some complications, it could take more than a year. So he had given Izaya two months for himself as well as giving him the chance to inform any other clients about his disposal after the two months were over.

Still, Izaya didn't need the two months.

Most of his clients were one time business acquaintances, the exception of some who actually needed information in a daily basis, but they were all already aware and taken care of.

So these two months that Mr. Gotouda insisted in giving him was nothing but trouble for Izaya.

He had already planned to leave and never look back, but this would make it so that he had time to think, something he really didn't want to do.

Doubt wasn't his thing, yet with Shizuo's constant presence, doubt dominated his every decisions.

Especially at this moment.

He was in his bed, naked and sexually satisfied, with an equally naked and satisfied blond that for the life of him would not let him go.

He had tried.

Izaya had tried to push him out and away from him with all his might, but it was no use. Not with the way Shizuo was dominating him with so much love and care.

His kisses left him breathless and weak.

His hands and fingers, that softly caressed him, unraveling him in ways that he never knew were possible.

His arms, that cradle him as the blond drove him slowly to bliss, made him want to stay.

All those things made it difficult for him not to succumb, but what really made it harder was what would happen after they had sex.

The blond would envelope him in a lovers embrace, making him feel right at home and surprisingly safe.

_Safe _was a connotation that should never be used to describe Shizuo, neither the word _home._

The blond was supposed to be destruction. Someone no one should ever get close to because he would hurt them and perhaps even kill them. The only reason Izaya was able to get close to him, wasn't because he wanted to feel safe and at home, but because he was just another play thing.

Another one of his toys, that if he decided, he could crush without any care in the world.

Yet, here Izaya was, in the arms of a monster and wondering if his decision to leave for a year (or more) was a bad decision. Still he kept his resolve, no matter the doubts he had, Izaya kept reminding himself that this would bring him a great amount of money.

_Money you don't need._

Izaya huffed in frustration at his own rebuttal. He really needed to stop thinking.

The blond next to him began to stir, the arms holding him in place letting go and leaving him cold.

"hmmmm," Shizuo moaned as his eyes began to open. The blond looked at him and Izaya felt like a teenage girl who had just lost her virginity, blushing at the stare and awkwardly feeling exposed.

"What time is it?" the blond asked, the low gravelly voice causing a shiver to race through Izaya's body.

"Time for you to go Shizu-chan," was his own reply. Izaya didn't dare to look at the blond, preferring to stare at the ceiling as the blond stared at him.

Shizuo moved and hovered above him, their eyes finally meeting. The smirk in the blonds face was to cocky for Izaya's liking, but he wouldn't lie, the blond looked hot at the moment.

His blond hair ruffled around making the smirk look feral, and the nudity presented to him was enough to make his mouth water.

"Really? Cause this right here seems to want me to stay" the blond said, amusement clear in his voice, but the hand that was caressing his erection distracted him enough not to care.

"Just shut up and do something about it Shizu-chan!" he answered impatiently. The blond chuckled and Izaya moaned when the blond went down to his erection.

The feel of the blonds hot breath making him whimper in impatience, but soon turned to a moan when Shizuo dragged his tongue from the base of the underside of his erection and dragged it all the way to the tip. The tongue swirled around the tip, before it was taken in by the other's lips, soft suction causing Izaya to grab the blond strands harshly with one hand and bite the other to keep the moans from coming out.

Shizuo lips opened wider as he took more of him and Izaya arched his back wanting more. The blond grabbed his hips to prevent him from bucking, but Izaya didn't complain since the blonds cheeks hollowed and created a much pleasurable suction. The action was then met with bobs to the head and each one brought him closer to release.

With one more swallow, Izaya stiffened and came inside the mouth of the blond.

He panted softly and with heavy eyes watched as the blond cleaned his chin from excess come with his thumb, and then licked his thumb seductively before giving him another feral smirk.

Shizuo moved on top of him once more, his face hovering just a few inches away from his, and the feral smirk turned to a more playful smile. The blond kissed his forehead before laying next to him and bringing him into another embrace.

"Don't you have work today Shizu-chan?" he asked noticing that it was getting brighter.

"Nah, production got put on hold since one of the actors got sick or something," the blond answered, arms tightening around him and bringing him closer.

"How about you?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya briefly wondered if he should finally announce his departure, but didn't. Something caused him to stay quiet, probably the weird tightening of his heart at the thought of how Shizuo would react.

"Iza-"

"Nope, I don't have any work today Shizu-chan~. So today you finally have the chance to spoil me, and you will, since you keep barging into my house without any invitation," he answered quickly and what he hoped was annoying.

"So you want me to stay and spend the day with you?" Shizuo asked surprised.

Izaya pondered the words and concluded that it was exactly what he wanted, but of course why would he just agree without bringing the blondes ego down.

He chuckled before answering.

"If that's what you call me making you buy me whatever I ask for, then sure why not Shizu-chan," he answered with a cocky tone.

"Alright you greedy little bastard I'll take you to the date you clearly want me to give you" the blond answered, letting him go and getting up from the bed, stretching and giving Izaya a good view of his muscled back and pretty much everything that made Izaya's mouth water.

But the view was quickly forgotten when the words registered in Izaya mind.

He almost sputtered at the ridiculous notion that he wanted to go on a date with Shizuo, but he was unable to come up with a witty retort before Shizuo went to take a shower.

So Izaya stayed there wondering exactly what he was doing.

He wasn't supposed to spend time with the blond, if anything he should have used this time to push Shizuo, but he didn't want to.

Could he be blamed though?

He wouldn't lie, he liked Shizuo's affection, and if he liked it why not indulge in it?

With this he would get to live a life of normalcy for two months, and then after those two months were over he would go back to his old self. Besides this could work in his advantage, he always wanted to hurt the blond right?

So what better way then crushing him by showing him that he would never be able to obtain love nor affection.

In the end, after he made Shizuo believe that he loved him back, he would crush him and show him that beasts could not have a normal life.

Then their relationship would go back to normal once.

Izaya convinced himself that what he just came up with was what he truly wanted.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while to update, but school is coming to an end soon so I've been busy but once my semester is done I'll hopefully be able to write more yay! **

**Important!: my poll is still up so please go vote, it would really help me out :). Also thank you all for the support I appreciate it very much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi and Swearing.**

**Shizuo's pov only.**

* * *

"Are you done?" Shizuo asked the brunette that was holding his sides as he laughed loudly.

The brunette lifted a hand, probably telling Shizuo to wait, as he kept laughing.

"It really isn't that funny you know," he answered, embarrassment causing him to look away.

A few more snickers from the brunette and he eventually stopped, while Shizuo tried not to show that he was sulking.

"Ha..haha.. Can you blame me Shizu-chan? I never thought that you would be so-" Izaya didn't finish, as another bout of laughter caused him to stop mid-sentence.

"Well you're the one who wanted me to take you out on a date today," Shizuo answered, which quickly caused Izaya to stop laughing.

"I did no such thing Shizu-chan~ I told you to spoil me, but of course you would think that means a date," the annoying brunette corrected him. Of course Shizuo wasn't as dumb as Izaya made him seem.

"I am spoiling you, like any child, I thought an amusement park would be enough for you," he teased, enjoying the little pout the brunette gave him. That didn't last long though, as always the brunette always had a snarky remark.

"Oh, so now I'm a child? So wouldn't that make you a pedophile, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up," he said with no real malice.

"Come on you little brat, let's go in," he then said.

"Yes, nee-san!" the brunette answered playfully.

"You're disgusting," Shizuo told Izaya jokingly, and Izaya chuckled.

Entering the amusement park was slightly embarrassing, what with both being in their twenties and surrounded with children and love struck teens.

Still Shizuo didn't mind, even with the brunette making fun of him, Izaya looked happy. He was staring at everything with what Shizuo was sure was excitement, and he enjoyed seeing that childish wonder that Izaya showed no one but him.

It reminded him of a conversation that he and Shinra had during their High School years about the smaller brunette.

* * *

_"What the fuck is that bastards problem," he asked angrily._

_" Huh? Who?" Shinra asked._

_"Who the fuck else, that annoying flea," Shizuo answered, sitting down in his seat behind Shinra._

_The other male put his book down and turned to him._

_"What did he do this time?"_

_Shizuo grunted before showing Shinra the cuts in his arm and some on his uniform. Shinra examined his injuries before giving him some band aids since they weren't that serious._

_"Izaya is a classic case of an attention seeker. You know it seems he doesn't have a very good relationship with his parents, so he must be acting out," Shinra said and then continued._

_"But then again he's always been like that since I've known him. So maybe that just his character," the weird brunette finished, before starting to talk about Celty._

* * *

At that time Shizuo didn't think much of it since he was sure that, that was just Izaya's character, but now he wondered if what Shinra said was true.

Right now Izaya's enthusiasm reminded him of when he and Kasuka use to go to amusement parks with their parents, and he wondered if Izaya never had that sort of memory.

"Shizu-chan hurry, I want to go on that one and your being more slow than usual," the brunette tugged on his arm.

_Shit he's fucking cute._

Letting the smaller male drag him wherever he wanted, Shizuo regretted it as soon as the little devil kept taking him to what they creatively called "The Scream".

With constant dips and loops, he was sure that he would puke if he went on it for another time.

"Let's go again!" Izaya exclaimed, excitement clear in his tone.

"How about we go to another ride, we've been on this one five times already," he said as he sat on the bench exhausted. The brunette pouted and sat next to him.

"Party pooper. Shizu-chan your like an old man already," Izaya said.

"Idiot your just abnormally full of energy," he answered, still feeling like he would puke if he moved too much.

"I don't hear you complain when I use that energy on _you_," the brunette purred, and got off the bench claiming he was going to get something for them to drink. Shizuo couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheek.

He told himself it wasn't because of the comment but because of the heat and sickness he was feeling.

Izaya came back with two bottled waters and handed him one. They drank silently, comfortable with the silence, he smiled when he felt the brunette leaned against him.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Hmmm," he answered.

"What if someone you thought you cared for left without saying anything... How would you feel?"

Shizuo was slightly confused, but answered regardless.

"I think it depends who it is, but if it's someone I really care for, then I would probably feel pretty sad about it."

"Even if it was me?" Izaya softly asked, shocking Shizuo since he had not expected such a question, but he knew his answer to that question.

"Especially you," he said just as softly.

Silence was in the air once more, this time not as peaceful but sort of awkward. After a while the brunette stopped leaning on him and got off the bench.

He stared at Izaya wondering what he was feeling especially after he made that confession.

"Izay-"

"Shizu-chan you're so cheesy~," the smaller man said, turning to him and smiling.

That smile though was not genuine.

Wasn't full of life.

It was a smile that broke Shizuo's heart.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever and also isn't very long. I know the scene is pretty cliché but that's what I was going for before the real stuff starts to happen. Anyways thanks to all those who commented/faved/followed it still makes my day :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy). Swearing and sexual content.**

* * *

Izaya was able to dodge any of Shizuo's questions.

He knew that after what Shizuo said, he was unable to mask his emotions well. The blond tried to ask him what was wrong, but luckily- because of the crowded area they had been in- he was able to distract him.

After the date though, the blond tried again, but by that time Izaya had been able to gather all those emotions he had felt and pushed them behind his masks. That of course didn't stop the blond from trying to figure out what was wrong, and each day the blond asked him at least one time if he was hiding something from him, but Izaya didn't let up.

He was able to _forget_ about their little heart to heart moment, and act as if those words that made something swell within him, were never said.

By the second month, Shizuo got the message and instead of constantly asking him what he was hiding. The blond used that energy to do other things that made those words he wanted to desperately forget, to surface.

Shizuo was spending all his time in his place and _spoiling _him. The blond was apparently gaining a good amount of money and in many occasions had taken him to dates.

He wouldn't lie, it was fun.

He started to learn more of the blond. Like how he had been scouted by many talent scouts before, but because of their attitude, Shizuo always ended up angry and almost beating them up. Or how he is not able to drink beer or any liquor that's not sweet.

Of course, Izaya made the mistake of sharing things with the blond as well. Once the blond began to talk about something he didn't know about him, Izaya couldn't help but comfortably give up his own information.

Like how he hates the eyes of dead fish or how he can speak Russian fluently, going so far as having conversation in front of Shizuo with Simon.

Still by the end of each day, he regretted getting closer to the blond. And the reason for that was becoming hard to distinguish. He wasn't sure if he regretted because he didn't want to become close to anyone or because he knew that he was getting close to leaving.

Something he was planning on doing without Shizuo's knowledge.

Even so, he was no longer pushing Shizuo away, allowing him to stay over and even staying over the blonds place.

"You know Shizu-chan smoking isn't very healthy," he said as he laid on the blonds bed comfortably and Shizuo leaned against the headboard of the bed smoking.

"Hmmm, do you hate it when I smoke?" the blond eventually asked him.

"Yes~ you know you're not only damaging your own health, but the health of those around you-" before he could keep educating Shizuo about the effects of smoking, the blond interrupted him.

"Okay," was all the blond said before he felt Shizuo move around and then felt something land on his stomach.

"Wha- Shizuo why are you throwing me a carton of smokes, you brute," he said, as he sat up and looked at the blond. Shizuo rolled his eyes at his dramatic response before smiling at him and explaining why he was throwing smokes at him.

"I'll quit, but I can't do that if I still have those with me and I don't really have the will power to throw them out myself, so you hold onto them."

Izaya stared at the carton of smokes speechless.

_Was he quitting for him?_

Why did the blond have to do things like this for him?

He would sacrifice and say things that he was not used to. His parents never did, neither did his sister even though they were closer to him then anyone else (except Shizuo now), and none of his past flings showed any interest of even wanting to stay for more than a day.

So why did the blond, who he had caused so much pain and heartache in the past, do things that made a part of him swell in happiness and possibly what most would describe as love.

"Oi, are you okay?" he heard Shizuo ask. He looked down at the smokes knowing that if he met Shizuo eyes, he wouldn't be able to hide what ever he looked like at the moment.

Izaya felt the blond move closer to him and he stayed still, not knowing what to do. Warm calloused hand lifted his chin and he didn't fight it.

"What's with the face?" the blond asked him jokingly. But he didn't answer.

He didn't know how to answer.

The blond sighed, before kissing his forehead lightly. He expected Shizuo to keep asking him things, but instead he kept leaving him kiss through out his face before their lips met. Izaya closed his eyes and drowned himself in the feel of the other lips. Slow but demanding, they kissed until both needed air. Eventually he had his arms around the blond, their bodies becoming impossibly close as the blond moved them so that Izaya was on him and the blond rested on the headboard.

Shirts came off first, hands roaming each others body as lips met for another slow dance. After a while the blonds lips were no longer on his lips, but occupied on the rest of his body. Sucking, biting, and licking him lightly as he trembled for more, but could do anything else but pant and moan in pleasure.

Eventually the pants came off, along with the underwear (why they were wearing clothes in the first place was beyond understanding at this point), as he grinded his hips back to feel the finger in him and forth to feel the blonds erection rub against his.

He lost himself in the pleasure Shizuo was giving him, no longer caring about how it was done or why he wanted to keep the blond away.

"_Shizuo,_" he moaned after one powerful thrust of the other's fingers, and his erection throbbed in the need of release.

"A little more," the blond told him, but he wasn't satisfied the pace and he knew that if the blond didn't do something soon he would explode.

"_please!_" he whined, as he cursed Shizuo for being such a sadist. Shizuo smirked, before he took his fingers out and pushed him back slightly so that he could lay down.

"Think you can do it yourself?" Shizuo said, amused evident in his breathless voice.

"S-shut up you brute," he answered, as he climbed on top of the blond and with one hand reached back to hold on to the erection as he slowly lowered himself on to it. He stayed still the moment the blond was fully in him, swirling his hips to adjust to Shizuo size and to feel little sparks of pleasure.

The blonds hands rested on his hips, holding them tightly and Izaya looked down at the blonds face. Watching as the blond looked at him hungrily and aroused at each swirl of his hips.

"F-fucking tease," the blond said a bit strained, and Izaya smirked at that victory. But the victory was short-lived when the blond thrust his hips up and kept his hips grounded. Nails dug into Shizuo's chest as he moaned at the pleasure that shot through him from the shallow thrust.

"Serves you right," he heard the blond say, and laughed a bit, before lifting his hips and trusting them back down. That time they both moaned and the addicting feel of the thrust lead to more.

With no more teasing, Izaya began to move, thrusting down as Shizuo thrust up. The blond would occasionally bring him down for a kiss, but soon they would separate as the moaned lewdly and the slap of skin became more pronounced.

As their thrust became more frenzied, their release hit them both without warning. Each moaning and grunting as they tensed up and came harshly.

Exhausted, Izaya slumped on Shizuo, not caring about the cum between their bodies as sleep began to take him.

All he felt was Shizuo cleaning him up, before embracing him and he fell into slumber.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong with Izaya and he didn't know what it was. After the amusement park, Shizuo tried to get some answers, but each time the brunette evaded it.

Soon he stopped asking, not because he was tired, but because of the fake expression Izaya would wear the moment he brought the subject up. Instead he focused on changing those fake masks.

He did his best to rip them up and leave only the real expression the Shizuo was growing to love the more time he spent with Izaya.

And it worked.

Izaya began to open up to him, telling him things he was sure that not even Shinra knew. He learned that as long as he was open about his past or anything really, the brunette was not afraid to do the same.

It made him like Izaya more. Every bit of information left him wanting to learn more, each one bringing him closer to the brunette.

Izaya eventually started to let him stay over without complaining and even began to stay at his on occasion. All of this made him want to spoil the brunette.

He knew Izaya had enough money to spend on himself without his help, but he was also gaining enough to actually spoil not only himself but the brunette as well.

Shizuo was surprised that Izaya didn't complain about it, he always thought the brunette would find him spoiling him as offensive, but instead Izaya seemed to enjoy the attention.

Still he knew that something was still wrong.

When he told Izaya he would quit smoking for him, the face he saw when he made the brunette look at him made his heart clench. A look of desperation and almost like he wanted to cry, and in that moment all he wanted to do was to erase it.

So he did just that.

He knew that, even though Izaya was opening up to him, there was still some things that the brunette wasn't ready to say. But Shizuo was willing to wait.

He was willing because he loved the brunette.

It was slightly weird time admit, but he knew now for sure that he was in love with Izaya. Admitting it to himself was easy, but telling the brunette sure was going to be hard.

Shizuo didn't know how he would react, so he was waiting for the perfect time to tell. A moment like now, where the brunette looked at peace, but sadly he was a sleep.

Looking at the brunettes sleeping face was enough to confirm his feelings. He enjoyed that look and wished to see more of it. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through the brunettes silky hair, watching as the brunette moved sleepily closer to him and murmured something happily.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a buzzing noise, and he sighed at the prospect of who might be calling him at such a moment. Quietly he got up and found that it wasn't his phone that was vibrating, but the brunette's.

He was about to go back to sleep when he saw the phone moving dangerously close to edge and he quickly catched it before it fell. In that moment he learned why Izaya had asked him what he did in the park.

Accidentally reading the text that was shown in the touch screen of the phone, it read:

_Mr. Orihara, we need to talk. _

_This time I can give you more detail of your assignment._

_After this we will discuss our departure and the length of it._

_So please call me as soon as possible._

Izaya was leaving?

* * *

**T_T please someone tell me that volume 12 of durarara is not true! (I know I'm a drama queen when i want you be lol). Anyway, as you can tell this is coming closer to the end :'(, but depending on how I end it (have a few options) I might might make a few little extras :). So thank you to everyone who commented/faved/followed.**


End file.
